


Renowned Blacksmith

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blacksmithing, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cho family members were all known to be the best blacksmiths.  The weapons and armor they made were laced with magic which would definitely help you not only in a fight against humans, but also with demons, monsters, and other creatures that you never knew exists in this world.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Renowned Blacksmith

A soldier was in a midst of battle when he discovered that every time he slashed someone, his enemy's body would burst into flames.  However, he doesn't really have much time to think about it as of the moment as he was currently busy fighting.

 

When the battle was over, he found himself surrounded by burning bodies and ashes which were the remains of what was once his enemy's body.  His general approached him, told him that he had killed most of their enemies  for that day and asked how did he obtain his sword.

 

The sword looked the same as the rest of the soldiers' swords in the kingdom, but not a single sword in their kingdom would be able to produce fire every time it slashed something or someone.

 

"I remember your sword got broken in our last battle.  Who repaired it for you?"

 

"He said his name is Kyuhyun."  The soldier suddenly realized that he doesn't know the blacksmith's family name.  He initially thought it was weird that the other introduced himself without stating his family name, but he didn't think too much about it back then as all he wanted was for his sword to be repaired.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Cho family members were all known to be the best blacksmiths.  The weapons and armor they made were laced with magic which would definitely help you not only in a fight against humans, but also with demons, monsters, and other creatures that you never knew exists in this world. 

 

The Cho family doesn't necessarily side with just humans as they themselves have their blood tainted with another creature obviously since they are able to produce strong magic for their weapons and armor.  They will choose to make weapons and armor to whoever they feel like and they don't judge if their weapons and armor would be used for the good or evil.  It was simply a matter of convincing the Cho family. 

 

Because of this, the Cho family caused a lot of fights, battles, and even war between countries, races, humans, and not humans.  Finally, the humans decided that they should kill the Cho family to stop their nonsense and for their magic to fade from all the things they made.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Now everybody knows that a certain member from the Cho family had survived because of Siwon's latest battle.  Now Siwon was in danger even within his own kingdom because he was the only person who has a connection to Cho Kyuhyun.

 

There have been many kidnap attempts on Siwon from their enemies or other creatures or humans that aren't even enemies.  Siwon's superiors such as the general and even the king himself asked Siwon to convince the Cho member to produce multiple weapons and armor for their kingdom.

 

Siwon had tried to convince Kyuhyun since he wanted his kingdom to win the war and to be safe from whatever future enemies there might be after the war.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Do you think I haven't learned anything after what happened to my family? Nothing you're going to say is going to convince me."  Kyuhyun was annoyed by Siwon's attempts to convince him.

 

"The king said you can marry one of the princesses. You can start your own family and even be royalty!   Wouldn't that be nice?"  The king promised a lot of great things for Siwon if he manages to succeed on convincing the Cho member.

 

"If you try to convince me one more time, I will stop seeing you and I will get rid of the magic in your weapon and armor."

 

Kyuhyun's threat definitely made Siwon shut up.  The soldier simply reported his failure to the king.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Siwon started training under Kyuhyun while Kyuhyun kept on repairing, upgrading, and adding more magic to Siwon's weapons and armor.  Kyuhyun tells Siwon the capabilities of his weapons and armor for Siwon to practice on and get used to.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon had a lot of practice battles.  Siwon found out that Kyuhyun was a better fighter than him.  Siwon had stopped counting the time Kyuhyun's sword went through his body after the tenth time.  Luckily, Siwon's armor had some healing properties, so he doesn't die.  Nevertheless, he could still feel the pain.

 

"Of course, I'm a better fighter.  There's a lot of  people and creatures who tried to kill my family if they don't get what they want from us."

 

"But someone was still stronger to kill most of your family members."  Perhaps it was a bad idea for Siwon to point that out because Kyuhyun took their practice battles more seriously.  Siwon was sure that he had lost more blood than he ever did in the real battlefield.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Siwon thrusts his sword to the ground.  The earth magic in his sword produced an earthquake and opened up the ground.  Enemies and fellow soldiers lost their balance and fell onto the gap.  After a few seconds, the ground closed again, burying them alive.

 

Siwon might have been winning the battles, but his fellow soldiers and the people in his kingdom are angry at him because all Siwon cared about was winning.  He didn't care about the fact that he killed some of his comrades along the process until his close friend, Heechul, slapped him to reality.

 

"Those soldiers have family and friends expecting them to come home after the battle, but no, they wouldn't be coming home because YOU killed them! Some of them even attended to your birthday last year.  Some of them had training with us.  Some of them went to the same school as we did before.  How could you kill the people you knew so easily?! You are blinded with power! You are no longer the Choi Siwon who wanted to protect the kingdom.  You are just a murderer!"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"I am returning these to you." Siwon puts his weapons and armor on the table in front of Kyuhyun.

 

For the first time since they met, Kyuhyun gives out a small smile.  "It looks like you've learned your lesson too."

 

"You seem to really like it when you see me suffering physically and now, emotionally as well.  I blame you for everything that happened to me."

 

"Really? Then pick up your sword and wear your armor.  Without those, you aren't going to stand a chance against me.  We are going to have a real fight, and this time... I might really kill you."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You wanted to kill me all this time." Their swords clashed as Siwon successfully blocked an attack from Kyuhyun.  Kyuhyun attacked again.  Even though Siwon avoided the swing of the sword, Kyuhyun's air magic from the sword made a cut on Siwon's neck. If the cut had been any deeper, it would have hit Siwon's jugular vein which would cut off the blood supply to his heart.  He is close to death.  He could tell that Kyuhyun is really serious about killing him.  

 

 

"Nobody really knew the person who killed my family, but I have seen his face and heard his voice, so I did my research and guess what? That person is your father and since he apparently died already with some disease, I'll just kill you instead."

 

Siwon threw his sword far away to the side.

 

"What are you doing? Pick up your sword!"

 

"I fought at first because I was angry at you for ruining my life, but I know now that you're just letting me experience what you had and that you're doing this for revenge. Maybe dying isn't so bad. I already quit being a soldier and I've been exiled from my kingdom. I don't really have anything to live for."

 

Kyuhyun throws his sword to the side as well.  "It's not satisfying to kill someone who wants to die."

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Siwon decided to stay and Kyuhyun never kicked him out either.  They ended up fighting side by side, protecting each other, and just trying to survive another day from the creatures and humans out to kill the last Cho family member.

 

Siwon turned around just in time to see Kyuhyun killing an enemy behind him.  "Thanks for saving my ass."

 

"Just doing what I would do for my family."  Kyuhyun finally admits it to himself and to Siwon that he does think of Siwon as family.  After all, you don't have to blood related or share the same family name in order to be called family.

 

Siwon was surprised yet touched to hear those words from Kyuhyun. "Can I start calling you honey?"

 

 Kyuhyun was actually considering the idea, but for now... "Do that and I'll cut off your balls."

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much more that I wanted to write, but the WonKyu contest back in asianfanfics only limits 1500 words, so I thought that maybe I could add them after the contest, but after the contest... my mind went blank ^^;; So I posted this as it is... hehehe~
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.
> 
> Comments please?


End file.
